1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dispersions of rare earth halides in an oily medium and to a process for the formulation thereof, and, more especially, to dispersions of rare earth fluorides in oily media. This invention also relates to the use of such novel dispersions as lubricants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When two surfaces, most typically metallic surfaces, are placed into sliding contact with each other, a lubricating film (lubricant) is usually applied between the two surfaces to reduce the friction therebetween.
Lubricants based on mineral or synthetic oils are currently most frequently used. Such lubricants generally contain various additives, for example additives to improve the index of viscosity, additives to lower the pour point, antiwear and extreme pressure additives, neutralizing additives, oxidation inhibitors, corrosion inhibitors, dispersing and detergent additives, antifoaming agents, and the like.
Among the aforenoted additives, the rare earth fluorides may be used as extreme pressure additives, preventing direct contact of metallic surfaces under severe operating conditions (seizing).